The present invention relates generally to arrangements for vehicles, and in particular to arrangements for central connection of electrical components of a motor vehicle with supply and control circuits provided in a housing.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known. One of such arrangements is disclosed in the German document DE 3,439,410 A1. The arrangement disclosed in this document has a synthetic plastic housing, in which circuit straps (stamped circuit straps) stamped from metal plates are arranged over one another in different planes for forming supply and control circuits. The stamped circuit straps can be separated from one another by intermediate insulation. Moreover, a microcomputer is provided in an upper chamber of the housing, and its components such as a microprocessor, a program memory, and input and output units can be arranged on a printed circuit board. It is believed that this arrangement can be further improved.